disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Esmargot
Esmargot is a female slug who lives in the tank with the fish. She is one of Bea's friends. Personality Esmargot is one of Bea's friends. She is generally laid-back, slimy, kind, and always sick. She usually has a running nose. Like most of the girls, she likes Steve Jackson but does not really talk about it. Also she is a secret vampire slayer. Role in the Series Esmargot was invited to Bea's sleepover party. She tortured Milo and Oscar for sneaking to their party ("Fish Sleepover Party"). When Mr. Baldwin was doing role-call, Esmargot responded with "here!" ("Fish Out of Water"). When Bea became an adult, Esmargot spun around and told her she's doing something they all dreamed of doing but never did ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). When Esmargot and Finberley was waiting for the bus, Murphy used the bathroom and they ran away screaming ("Doggonit"). Esmargot helped Bea become queen of the dance. When the Student Councils told Bea her answer was queen-like, Esmargot told her they said "queen" Bea, but didn't say "queen Bea" ("Queen Bea"). Esmargot was one of the sick and hungry pilgrims. When Finberley felt sorry she was sick, she acually was ("Fail Fish"). When Oscar laughed at everything, Jocktopus pushed Oscar and Milo holded on to Esmargot ("Funny Fish"). Esmargot's counterpart was Esmarpunzel and was rescued by Oscar ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). She got in a bowl because she sneezed, which spread germs. Her year in High School is supposed to be her year to shine ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). She was one of the many fishes who liked Bea. When Mr. Baldwin was rapping about the Swirlies, Esmargot stared in disbelief ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Coach Salmons was doing stretching with the girls, Esmargot, like everyone except Milo, was doing great. She laughed when Coach Salmons said the girls are stronger than him. When Milo became giant and came to Freshwater High, Esmargot screamed with all the other students and ran away ("Big Fish'). In poetry class, Esmargot's poem was "Bunnies are good, bunnies are great, I wish I was... a bunny". After Dr. Frog complimented her poem, she said all she could do in the world is try ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). She was sitting with Milo, Oscar, and Bea at the Hokey Poke. Esmargot danced when Brandon Bubbler's music video came on. When Bassy took their order, Esmargot ordered chocolate, because chocolate gives her pep. They were shocked to find that Albert was there all along. She puts a little slime on him to make him visible. Albert thanks her and they both go to get tickets to the Brandon Bubbler concert. ("Dollars and Fish"). She was working with the girls in their float. Esmargot helped the girls defeat the boy's float, but it turned out that the girls and the boys both won ("Fish Floaters"). When Milo was recylcing in Freshwater High, he took of Esmargot's plastic headbands, revealing how her real hairstyle looks like ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). When Milo went crazy and paranoid after believing that Fish Brain Parasites are real, he noticed Esmargot's "infectious" goo, which she responds to as just allergies ("Parasite Fright"). Esmargot and Koi received Milo's invitation to a "Cinco De Milo" party, which was actually a scam to lure everyone away from the tanks ("Pamela Hamster Returns"). Esmargot, like everyone else, preferred Randy's fridge hats than Milo's. At the end when Esmargot and the girls took their fridge hats off their heads, they all ended up losing their hair ("Milo's Big Idea"). Esmarogt, like the rest of the girls, felt shocked and surprised when Bea was dating Randy, only all of them don't know that Randy is blackmailing Bea to go on a date with him ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). Esmargot was shown to be really bored of Oscar's daily morning announcements. When Bea came and fixed it up, Esmargot stated that she used to feel really bored of the announcements, but now she feels sort of neutral. She was hungry like everyone else when the cafeteria was closed when went crazy for food along with the rest of the students ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). Esmargot joined the Freshwater High cheerleaders after the old cheer squad was taken away. After several attempts to preform a perfect routine at rehearsal. When the cheering contest came, Esmargot and the cheer squad won the contest for having the best spirit ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Along with Finberley and Koi, Esmargot spent her time at the Pupu Goodtimes Amusement Park buying food and souveniers. They all gave tips to Bea when she was tried to ride a roller coaster with Steve Jackson ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Esmargot played as one of the citizens of El Gratin. She then played as the wind at the funeral scene, having her body hanging from a cloud and her slime being the wind. She apologized to the citizens, saying that the slime washes off with soap. She later played as one of the cats guarding Beastapus's (Jocktopus) castle ("Fish School Musical"). Esmargot joined the plan to trick-or-treat outside the tanks. Her costume was a ghost. When the gang failed to go through Halloween without Jocktopus stealing their candy, Esmargot said that's what they get for trying ("Halloween Haul"). Esmargot was seen ribbon-dancing when practicing for the talent show. Esmargot was on Shellsea's side when Shellsea and Clamantha had a big fight after their dancing incident. Esmargot said that she kicks people all the time, and it hurts her foot. Shellsea high-fived Esmargot for picking her side, only saying "Ew!" when she noticed her fin was all covered in Esmargot's slime ("Fish Talent Show"). Esmargot was in the line for the Hokey Poke commercial, asking if it's the line for the bathroom ("Bea's Commercial"). Esmargot is shown to have a huge crush on Steve Jackson and along with the rest of the girls, watches Steve Jackson unpack every morning. When Milo, Oscar, Jumbo Shrimp, and Albert fought for Steve's hair gel, they accidently put the gel all over a lot of student's hairs. When the gel got on Esmargot, she walked off feeling weird, saying she looked like a boy ("Hairanoid"). Esmargot was one of the students who got rejected from band by Lonnie, the marching band leader. Esmargot showed Milo, Oscar, and Bea what Lonnie and his band did to Clamantha and the Shiny Objects. Esmargot helped Milo fight Lonnie in the battle, along with every other student who didn't make the tryouts ("Banned Band"). Esmargot was skiing with Finberley and Shellsea when she received Milo's Christmas invitation. She and the rest of the students was skating around the Christmas tree at Milo's party ("Merry Fishmas, Milo"). Relationships Albert Glass She seems to be dating Albert Glass the First, one of the smart boys at Freshwater High ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Also in Mr. Baldwins class she sits next to him. She put slime on Albert's face at the Hokey Poke to make him visible, and they happily went to get tickets to Brandon Bubbler's concert ("Dollars and Fish"). Finberley They are mostly seen together in every episode they are both in. Also in Fail Fish, Finberley asked if she was okay when she said she was sick, when Bea told her she was just acting. Background Information *Her name is a play off of the words "Escargot" (French cooked snails) and the name "Margo". *She and her "family" watch marathons of the long-running British television series Doctor Who. *In Doris Flores Gorgeous, Esmargot dated Albert Glass the first. *She leaves green slime whenever she walks. *Her name is briefly seen in the yearbook. *She feels sick all the time ("Fail Fish"). *Esmargot sometimes is known as "Esmargo", like in the yearbook, or Fishbook. *She doesn't have a fishbook. *She seems to be the only girl to not have eyelashes. *However she did gain eyelashes when Milo removed her hair clips in "Legend of the Earth Troll". *She has allergies ("Parasite Fright"). *She may be a snail as she appears to have a small shell, and as her name is a pun on snails. *However, if you look closely, the shell is actually her backpack. *Chocolate gives her pep. *She is the only one in Bea's Group that didn't wear earrings. Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fish Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters